Just another scene
by KathBell
Summary: Nick and Riley are called to a scene that would affect the team more than they could imagine, as they both recognised the victim - Greg Sanders. Riley/Greg GSR. GregAngst!
1. Prologue

Just another scene: Chapter one. 

A/N: Just a idea that came to me when the internet was down, and I had time to write it! Please review and tell me what you think! I don't like Ray much and I don't know if he even has a sister, but I've put her in because I do not want to write about him much.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Riley and Nick get called to a car collision scene that will affect the team more than they could imagine. 

Warning: Greg hurt!

Pairings: Riley and Greg.

Prologue.

Greg stopped at the red light and sighed – half an hour late on a Monday. Catherine was going to kill him! He looked in his rear view mirror and saw a car speeding towards him, he didn't have a chance to react before the heart wrenching sound of metal being bent filled his ear, then it mixed with the sound of a gun shooting. A sharp pain appeared in his side. A His car spun out into the road as he fell into the world of darkness.

– –

Riley was reading a forensics magazine in the break room, they were all waiting on Greg to arrive. Catherine was fuming and Nick was drinking coffee. Ray was on a two week holiday after his sister was admitted into hospital down south. So they were under staffed and Greg had chosen today to be late – just their luck.

Catherine came in and smiled, "Well, we have a busy day today. Greg – Where's Greg?"

"Late." Nick and Riley answered in unison.

Catherine groaned, "Well, if any of you see him, tell him he is working a triple 419 with me." Nick smirked as he listened to Catherine. Greg had just signed himself up for de-comp for being late today. "Riley, you and Nicky have a five car collision." She said as she gave Nick the slip of paper with the address on.

Nick nodded, "Lucky us, come on Riles." Riley and Nick got up and left the break room.

–

The pair got out of the SUV and looked at the scene. The road was chaos, fire fighters were desperately trying to get people out of the cars, there was hardly a person that had been taken out. And the one person that had been lifted out was servilely injured.

One of the fire fighters shouted something, causing Nick's attention to come to that fire fighter. There wasn't anything he or Riley could do, and the fire fighter obviously needed help, so Nick went over to the man.

The fire fighter had already pulled out the man but needed help getting a stretcher.

But Nick recognised the man easily – it was Greg!

A/N: So what do you think? Please review!


	2. I can't lose you

Just another scene: Chapter two.

A/N: I decided to write another chapter! Thanks for reviewing and please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI or Greg.

I can't lose you. 

Riley looked around, Nick had disappeared – literally. One minute he had been standing next to her, the next he wasn't. She seen him running alongside with a stretcher – wait, was he crying? That wasn't the Nick she knew. She ran over to him, and realised why he was crying. It was Greg. "Oh, God! Is he ok?"

"I don't know."

Greg was lying on the stretcher, blood covering his face and staining his clothes. A large piece of metal had embedded itself near his rib cage, he was unconscious, and barely breathing.

One of the paramedics blocked them off and said only friends and family could ride in the ambulance, "He _IS _our friend." Nick said angrily. The paramedic looked to Riley who nodded.

"Fine, quickly get in." The paramedic said to Nick. Nick got in the ambulance while Riley ran over to the SUV and started to phone Catherine.

"Catherine? I know why Greg isn't in work..."

"Let me guess, hangover?" Catherine said without thinking. Then, she thought about it, Nick and Riley were at a car collision that was en route to the lab, if you were driving from Greg's place and Riley had been crying – Catherine could tell that from the way she was speaking. Greg wasn't in work. Something was wrong.

"No, his car, was at the centre of the collision. He was one of the worst. I need you to get the day shift CSI here, or arrange for someone else. Nicky going with Greg in the ambulance, I'm going to follow in a minute." She said.

Catherine's breath hitched – one of the worst. "Ok, I'm on my way to..."

"Desert Palms." Riley supplied to her.

"Thanks, I'll get... Ecklie to sort something out." Catherine said before hanging up.

–

Nick stood in the corner of the ambulance watching the paramedics work on Greg. Greg, his best friend.

"Broken right femur, possible internal bleeding. Four broken ribs, both lungs punctured... Bullet wound?" The paramedic said, she was very confused – this guy was in the car collision, not a shoot out. She shook her head, her job was getting stranger each day.

Nick looked at the paramedic and seriously thought he had been hearing things – Gunshot wound, that was definitely not something you would get from a car collision, and Greg knew better than to drive with a gunshot wound. "Sir? What's his name?" Another paramedic asked him.

Nick blinked back into reality and looked at Greg. "Greg, Greg Sanders."

"Full name, we need his medical history for his antibiotics."

"Oh, Gregory Hojem Sanders."

"Norwegian?"

"Yeah..."

"Talk to him, it is said it helps."

Nick nodded and moved closer to Greg as the paramedics filed away. "Hey Greg."

– Greg's P.O.V. –

Ow, what the hell happened? He couldn't find a part of his body that didn't hurt. Ok, I was in my car, then I... Speeding car behind me... Is that Riley? She's talking to someone – Nicky.

–

"Hey Greg..." Nick said, Greg wanted to reply but he couldn't move, and he had a strange feeling something was near his rib cage. He felt someone grip his hand, then he felt a tear fall onto his hand. Wait, was Nick big-macho-never-hold-hands-never cry-type-of-guy crying!! Greg had to see it to believe it.

–

Nick looked carefully at Greg's eyes, he could have sworn they had just twitched. But, no, Greg couldn't be waking up, mainly because he was in an ambulance, half an hour after being in a major crash! "Ni-Nick?" Greg said, but a scream ruptured his throat as a sharp pain ripped through his body and he passed out again.

– Hospital –

Nick and Riley were both sitting in the waiting area after being informed that Greg was in surgery, both of them had been there for three hours and no one had told them anything other than 'He is in surgery.' All they wanted to know was, what was he in surgery for? What were they doing to their close friend. They had been so caught up in their worry, neither of them had phoned Catherine since Riley had.

–

Catherine grabbed her stuff and walked down the corridor, she only got as far as trace before she ran into Wendy – who had been holding some unnameable chemical. "Ow." Wendy said as she wiped some of her skin, she then looked closely at Catherine. "Are you ok?"

"No, Greg... You know that car collision?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, it was all over the news." Then she put the pieces together, "Was he..." Catherine nodded and Wendy gasped. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know." Catherine shook her head, "I'm heading to Desert Palms now."

"Hey Cath? Call us, when you find out anything, please?" Wendy asked, she felt the worry for her friend building up by the second.

Catherine smiled, "Sure thing" She said as she started down the corridor again, this time, though, she was more alert.

–

Nick looked up as Catherine walked briskly into the waiting room, Riley looked up too but only for a second as her gaze returned to the floor she had been studying for the last three hours. "How is he?" Catherine asked quickly, walking over to Nick.

"We don't know." Nick replied sadly.

Catherine's expression turned to anger, "What do you mean, you don't know?!" Riley looked up as she considered intervening. Nick shook his head, he just didn't know what to say.

"Catherine, they haven't told us anything other than he's in surgery, I'm just as pissed about it as you are, but we can't do anything about it other than be there for Greg." Riley said calmly, aiding Nick's words and what she truly felt.

"Well, I'm going to find out!" Catherine said, her mother like anger showing. Catherine stormed out of the room leaving Nick and Riley behind.

"One of us should follow her, and, seeing as I backed you up before..."

"Fine, I'll go, call me if you find out anything." Nick said as he stood up and started to leave the waiting room. Now Riley was alone.

A/N: Review!


	3. Do I love you?

Just another scene: Chapter three. 

A/N: Sorry if Riley or Wendy are a bit OCC, I don't know much about her. And I'm not sure about Greg hating being called Mr Sanders but lets just pretend he does for this story.

Disclaimer: Own Dr Kingston – yes I took him from my other fic but that doesn't matter! Don't own CSI or Greg.

Do I love you?

_Five hours later, Nick and Catherine were at the café. _

Riley had known it from the first time she had seen Greg Sanders, she loved him. But she had never told him, why hadn't she? Oh, she hadn't told him because he would _never_ feel the same way. Sure, he was single, she was single. But he would not like her. But she still hadn't told him, and now he might die without knowing! No, Greg won't die, he's too stubborn to give up, but... She jumped out of her seat when a Doctor called Greg's name. "Is he ok?"

"You're here for Mr Sanders, I take it?" The Doctor asked, he was nearly smiling. So, Greg had to be alive, oh, please let him be alive. Riley nodded eagerly, the Doctor took her into a separate room and sat her down.

"My name is Dr Kingston and I will be treating Mr Sanders." He inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "Ok, we'll start with the bullet wound..."

"Bullet wound!?" Riley interrupted.

Dr Kingston sighed, he needed to hire a better secretary. "Mr Sanders had been shot from this angle," He demonstrated with his arm, and sharp downward angle, most likely shot from above, "50 Calibre," Riley raised an eyebrow, so Dr Kingston explained, "Rare calibre, in all my time at the lab, I'd never come across it." Riley knew that 50 Calibre was not a good thing, but she let the Doctor explain further, "Amazingly it didn't touch any of his arteries, or any major organs, it wasn't a through and throug_h as it had lodged itself in his right femur bone."_

_He gave Riley a minute to recover from that bout of information before continuing, "The metal beam pierced his muscle only, he has a few head injuries, concussion, four broken ribs, a punctured lung, all of which we managed to repair during the surgery." Dr Kingston told her the injuries that Greg had sustained during the car collision. _

_Riley could feel tears biting at her eyes, but, being as calm as possible, she kept them back, "Miss.."_

_"Riley," She supplied for him. _

_Dr Kingston nodded and smiled gratefully, "Riley, Mr Sanders..."_

_"Call him Greg, he hates... he hates being called that." She said with a small smile._

_"Ok..." He paused and planned how to tell her the next piece of information, "He is in a coma, we aren't sure if he will wake up, but we are optimistic he will make a recovery." He waited a while before leaving the room._

_Riley sat still in her chair for a few minutes before snapping back to reality. She flicked open her __phone – ignoring the hospital rules – and she called Catherine, no doubt Nick would be with her._

_~ Is he ok? ~ Catherine cut to the chase. _

_Riley closed her eyes, she didn't want to be the one who had to tell Catherine what Dr Kingston had struggled to tell her. "Cath, is Nick there?"_

_~ Yeah... Why? ~_

_"Ok, make sure you both can hear..." A few minutes later Nick and Catherine could both hear her so she repeated what she had been told._

_–_

_Nick hung up the phone for Catherine, as she seemed to be in shock. "Catherine? Are you ok?" He asked, worried for his friend. Both of them. She nodded but seemed incapable of speaking, "I'm going to call Sara, they'd like to know." He stated._

_"O...Ok, I'm going to see Riley." She could tell that she was about to cry, so she needed alone time, or she would break down in front of Nick. No, she had to be strong for the team. _

_–_

_Nick watched her go before taking out his cell phone and dialling the number he had not thought he would ever use. Sara's. "Hey Sara..."_

_"Hey Nick, I swear you must be physic. How did you know I'm in Vegas?" She asked, obviously very happy about something. Nick tried to laugh in response. "What's wrong? Nick?" She swallowed, there could only be one reason Nick sounded like that. And there could only be one question she can ask. "Who?"_

_"Greg. He's alive, but they aren't sure if he'll wake up. He's at Desert Palms now."_

_–_

_Sara's hands started to shake at those words. Greg. The youngest, most innocent member of the team, her best friend. Grissom was driving, but he kept glancing at her, as if he knew something grave had happened. "Ok, we're on out way." She said as she hung up. Grissom didn't take his eyes off the road ahead of them._

_"What's happened?"_

_"I don't know, Nick didn't give any details." She inhaled a deep breath, "Change of plans, we're going to Desert Palms." Grissom nodded in reply before swerving in the road, making a U-turn and driving to Desert Palms. _

_–_

_Catherine walked into the room that Riley was in. It had been 10 minutes since Riley had called her and during that time, Riley had not left. "Riley?"_

_"Hey."_

_"How are you holding up?" _

_"Fine. I'm going to see Greg, you coming?" _

_"Sure thing kiddo." Catherine said with a small smile before they both exited the room and walked towards the ICU. _

_–_

_Sara jumped out of the car before it had even stopped, and by the time Grissom had stepped out of the parked car, she was already in the hospital. He sighed, keeping up with Sara 'Grissom' Sidle was a full time job. _

_When Grissom had caught up with her they asked for Greg, "Can you tell me where Greg Sanders is?" Sara asked quickly. _

_The woman studied them both, "Are you related? Because he is only being allowed family and certain people." _

_"Yes, I'm his sister, he's his brother in-law." Sara lied._

_"Ok, he's in ICU 2." The woman said with a smile before returning to her typing. Sara and Grissom didn't wait for anything else, as they both ran to ICU, well, Grissom walked fast. _

_–_

_Catherine and Riley were about to enter Greg's room when they heard two people running down the corridor. Grissom and Sara? "Cath... What the..."_

_"Riley, I'll be back in a bit. Sara, Gil, come with me." Catherine said as she lead the two out of breath friends into the room that Greg's 'family' had been designated. _

_"What happened to him? Why is Greg in ICU?" Sara asked as soon as they were sitting. _

_Catherine nodded, "We aren't sure what exactly happened yet, but Greg was in a car collision earlier this evening. He was also shot."_

_"Wait, the Greg I know would ____never__ drive with a bullet wound." Sara said._

_"I know, it was after or during the crash." Catherine said grimly, as if a crash wasn't enough! _

_Grissom put his arms comfortingly around Sara's shoulders as she cried. He knew about their close relationship, they weren't lovers but they were close. Closer than lovers some would say. Catherine watched for a few minutes, they all remained silent. Eventually Catherine excused herself, having to go back to the lab and start the investigation into Greg's shooting at the car collision. _

_A/N: Review!!_


	4. Secrets revealed

Just another scene: Chapter four.

A/N: A Lab Rat Chapter Only.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. 

Secrets revealed.

Archie looked at the video Catherine had given him, she had refused to watch, and she looked as if she was about to break into tears. He had noticed Wendy was acting oddly too. Nick and Riley hadn't came back from their scene – 6 hours? He sighed, what was going on today? He put the video in the computer and gasped at what was on the screen. Normally, nothing he did on his job would affect him like that. But he recognised that licence plate anywhere. So that was why everyone was acting up, why hadn't anyone told anyone? They were his friends too! He shook his head and placed the headphones on, the sound surprised him.

_Greg was driving along normally, windows down. A shot, possibly from a building, sounded and Greg gasped. Archie could see a car speed up the second the shoot sounded and it went straight into Greg's car, Greg's car spun out into the road with the other car coming doing the same. Three other cars got involved. _

He fast forwarded it a bit.

_Nick and Riley arrived at the scene._ Nothing out of the ordinary – wait, what's that? _A man stood in the corner. _Archie zoomed in a bit more and suddenly felt sick. The man was holding a gun. Maybe Bobby could identify it from the screen. He printed off the image and walked towards the ballistics lab.

"Bobby can you identify this for me?" He asked the ballistics tech, Bobby looked up from the bullet he was currently examining as a image came onto the screen, the same gun that was in Archie's picture. "Hey, they're the same..."

"From the car collision, bullet was found in one of the victims." Bobby said, taking the image off Archie.

"Is the victim alive?" Archie asked quickly. Bobby looked confused, "The one who was shot was Greg." Archie said, needing the information.

"What?!"

"Well, is he?"

"Erm, yeah. But it would have done some serious damage."

"Damn."

–

Wendy looked at the DNA results from the some blood found at the scene.

_Name: Gregory Hojem Sanders._

Most of the DNA she had received so far had came back as his, he was shot after all. She hadn't told anyone, she didn't have time. And in a place like this, she would be surprised if the news wasn't already halfway to California. Her eyes widened – Catherine hardly had time to tell the rest of the lab rats, she mightn't of told Greg's parents. She made a mental note to check with Catherine later that evening (Or morning in her case).

"What's wrong?" Hodges asked from the door way. She jumped and glared at him with tear stained eyes, how did he do that? She wordlessly gave him the sheet of paper with the DNA results on, his eyes widened slightly.

"What case? I didn't hear anything about anyone being shot or attacked in the field," He said, concern showing in his voice.

She smiled sadly, "Car collision slash shooting case."

"Shooting?!" _I really have to learn to keep my big mouth shut. _

Wendy smiled and sniffed, she could feel tears prying at her eyes, "Greg was shot in the car, then another car sped into his and the another three did the same. He lived." She informed him, she heard a faint 'Thank God' in reply, strange, Hodges never showed concern of any kind towards anyone, so this was a rare event.

–

Mandy looked at the results, a print had been lifted from the car collision case. She didn't know why she was running prints for that – car collisions never used prints unless it was unclear who was behind the wheel. She gasped when she read the results, and looked at the picture of the man.

The car the print had been lifted from was everything but safe, the whole thing had been smashed beyond recognition. Somehow the licence plate had survived and the owner. But that owner wasn't just any owner – it was Greg. She looked out of the glass walls of her lab – it looked like everyone was finding out the same thing. Hodges and Wendy were both looking at DNA results – Wendy almost in tears. Archie was talking to Bobby, but they both looked beyond furious. She knew Archie would have had to watch it over and over again. But why hadn't anyone told them? They were all close to Greg, he used to be a lab rat just like them. She shook her head and wondered how Greg was.

–

Henry had been told by near enough everyone in the lab about what had happened. And they all had one thing on their minds; the CSI team had a lot of explaining to do. They were all heading the hospital after shift to see how Greg was doing, but all they could do until then was wait, pray and wait some more.

A/N: Please review!


	5. A kiss

Just another scene: Chapter 5.

A/n: Have you ever finished a chapter, only to have your computer or laptop crash? That happened to me, and all I had saved was the title. So this chapter was meant to be up last night but due to annoying electricity problems caused by snow – I had to wait till today to re-write it! Please review!

Disclaimer: What do I own... Well, not CSI for sure! 

A kiss.

Riley growled as the nurse left the room. Just because visiting times were over doesn't mean she had to leave! Well, it did. But what if he woke up and she wasn't there! She sighed, she couldn't stay forever. She leaned over and silently kissed Greg's pale cheek before leaving the room.

–

She glared as the woman kissed her Greg, sure, she had shot Greg. But it was the only way she could have seen him. She knew that he loved that woman – Riley her name was. So the only way to make Greg love her was to get rid of the other woman. And cars were her speciality.

–

Riley crossed the road, her hands in her pockets as the cold air bit at her face. She hated winter. She could hear a car accelerating. Turning on the spot, a pair of headlights blinded her. She was frozen, she could have moved, but her feet seemed to be ignoring her brain's orders. She barely had time to scream before the car hit her, sending her flying to the pavement.

She couldn't move, the pain every time she flinched stopped her doing that. Black spots danced in front of her vision. "Greg..." She whispered before she lost consciousness.

–

Little did Riley know, the very second her eyes closed, another persons opened.

A/N: Short! Promise there will be some long ones eventually! Please review!


	6. See

Just another scene: Chapter 6. 

Disclaimer: Own everything except for anything to do with CSI. (Does that make sense?) 

See. 

Catherine hung up the phone with a smile on her face, Greg was awake. She leaned back in her chair, wondering if Riley and Greg would get together. She smirked, if they didn't, the team would force them to admit their feelings. Catherine was about to call Riley when her phone started ringing again. She sighed and answered it, "Willows... WHAT!... Is she?" Catherine stood in shock at what she was being told, she hadn't noticed she had yelled nor had she noticed that nearly the entire labs eyes were on her. "I'm on my way." She said as she calmed down, hung up the phone and ran into the corridor.

"Hey Cath..." Nick said, she didn't notice him, until she ran into him. "What's up? Is it Greg?" He asked her worriedly. Catherine shook her head and motioned for him to follow. Nick followed her and within seconds of getting into the vehicle she was speeding to Desert Palms (breaking many speed limits as always.)

–

Greg blinked a few times, trying to decipher where he was. _Ok, what was the last thing I remember? _He wondered, _Nick – crying, Riley – talking, car – crashing. And a bullet, ah, all this thinking is making my head hurt. _He pushed himself up in the bed,_ all limbs intact_. He looked around and realised he was in hospital, and seconds later a hot nurse came in. _If only that was Riley, then I would be pleased. _He sighed as the nurse fetched the Doctor.

–

Dr Kingston looked at the woman the nurses were preparing for surgery, there was something about her that he recognised. Then it hit him like a half ton weight, that woman was one of Mr Sanders (Car collision/ shooting case) friends. He put his scrubs on and ran into the emergency surgery room within seconds.

–

Catherine had informed Nick, Sara and Grissom on the situation, Grissom and Sara had offered to stay with Greg, neither of them knowing Riley very well. Catherine had agreed, and, with Nicks help, the pair both managed to keep their emotions under control as they waited anxiously for news on Riley. But, what they didn't know, was that both of the accidents were connected. And they wouldn't know... until it was too late.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Aftermath of a crash

Just another scene: Chapter seven.

Disclaimer: I own the Doctors, don't own CSI. 

Aftermath of a crash.

Catherine leaned against the same wall that she had stared at after finding out about Greg. She hadn't thought that one team could have such bad luck. She let herself slide down the wall, resting her head on the corner of a chair. Sleep was something she needed, but she knew that if she let herself close her eyes, even for a second, her dreams would be plagued with images of Greg, Riley, Grissom, Sara , all of them – they would be dead. She couldn't rest until she found out about how Riley was.

Three hours later; still no word. If someone said that Catherine was pissed off – it would be a lie – she was beyond pissed off.

Four hours later and the Doctor had finally decided to grace her with his presence. "Is she ok?" She asked, not bothering to make any introductions. He smiled politely, "Miss Adams is fine, she received a minor concussion, a few scrapes and bruises. We had to take her into exploratory surgery, she is already awake and trying to get to Mr Sanders as we speak." Dr Kingston informed her, his voice tired – that was the last time he was working a double shift. Catherine's face cracked into a smile at his words – they were both going to be ok.

_Meanwhile in an unknown location in the hospital. _

She punched the wall angrily – the girl was fine! This was not going how she planned at all. Maybe she would have to... She smiled, see Greg for herself. She reached for her nurses uniform and got dressed before leaving the locker room.

A/N: So a nurse is a slightly creepy person that wants to see Greg. Yeah, I'd be worried if I was him.

Please review!


	8. Klamre fast et ord

Just another scene: Chapter 8. 

Disclaimer: Own the nurse, don't own Greg or CSI. 

Hanging on a word. 

Greg opened his eyes as a nurse locked the door to his room. He was closing his eyes again seconds later, but then it dawned on him. A nurse locking his door... a nurse... locking... locking his door! His eyes shot open as he stared at the nurse who had started approaching his side. This could not be good. He recognised her as the woman who had moved next door to his apartment about 3 months ago. But she had said she worked at a car showroom – he had even bought his new car off her! And the very same woman was wearing a nurses uniform and was next to him. "Hey there Greggy." She whispered. Greg glared at her.

"Katie." He stated, but he was unsure if that was even her name.

"Correct and in-correct, I'm sorry about what I did to your girlfriend... Riley is it? You have to see, I had no choice. I had to get to you."

"What do you want?" Greg asked, not taking his cold, hard glare off the woman.

"Pay-back. Your sister Ali kept me away, I killed Leona." Greg felt his hands tremble with fury, Miami-Dade police had never found his sisters killer – They had ID'd her, but not found her. Ali had been stalked, and, after his advice, she had gone to the police about it. "The only way I can get revenge on your parents, is by taking their three away. Sure, I have to practice a bit first, but you get the point." She said with a smirk. Oh, this was going to be fun.

–

Archie zoomed in on the image – he recognised her, but from where? Then it hit him – that was Greg's next door neighbour. And she was holding a gun. "Damn." He couldn't believe he had mistaken her for a man either.

–

Mandy removed the prints off the newly found gun and waited for a result. She got five.

_Name: Katie Roberts_

_Place of occupation: Car show room. _

_Previous convictions: B&E. _

She read through the rest of the information, recognising the address and realising it was the apartment next to Greg's. She swallowed and read the next one.

_Name: Sophie Lewis._

_Occupation: Unknown. _

_Previous convictions: Stalking. Restraining order from Ali Hojem-Sanders. _

She knew that Hojem-Sanders was not a common name, and the 'Ali' was most likely related to Greg. That did not succeed in making her feel any better as she read the next file.

_Name: Lisa Taylor._

_Occupation: Estate Agent._

_No previous convictions. _

She bit her lip as she clicked on the final file. A woman that had four personalities was bad enough, the fact that her prints were on the gun used to shoot Greg with was not good either, and the fact that a member of Greg's family had filed a restraining order against her, and she lived next to Greg, yeah, this was not good.

_Selena Louise Jacobs. _

_Occupation: Unemployed. _

_Previous convictions: Wanted for..._

Her heart skipped a beat. _7 murders. _

_James Andrews.- C.O.D: Multiple stab wounds to the chest. 3 carved into forehead _

_Katherine Brown.- C.O.D: Multiple stab wounds to the chest. 3 carved into forehead_

_Sandy Webb.- C.O.D: Multiple stab wounds to the chest. 3 carved into forehead_

_Charles Carter.- C.O.D: Multiple stab wounds to the chest. 3 carved into forehead_

_Edward-Donald Mallard.- C.O.D: Multiple stab wounds to the chest. 3 carved into forehead_

_Faith Chang.- C.O.D: Multiple stab wounds to the chest. 3 carved into forehead_

_Leona Hojem-Sanders.- C.O.D: Multiple stab wounds to the chest. 3 carved into forehead_

There was a fifth one, she read it and her face paled.

She ran out of the lab as soon as she had read the last name, she didn't stop running until she reached Catherine's office, or more importantly Catherine. "Catherine!" She yelled, not bothering to knock. Catherine looked up from the file she was currently reading and raised an eyebrow in Mandy's direction.

"Yes?" She asked. Mandy found herself incapable of speaking so merely handed her the printouts of the results. Catherine looked at her with a confused expression before taking the files on offer. She read them through twice before leaping out of her chair and racing from the room. "Nick!" She yelled, entering the break room.

Nick looked up from his coffee and stared at Catherine's worried face, "Read." She ordered him before he even had a chance to ask what was wrong. Nick took the file and read it, his eyes widening after a few seconds. "We have to get to Greg." Catherine said before they both raced out of the room.

–

Greg swallowed hardly as the woman took a knife out of her nurses uniform, he couldn't fight back in his condition. He was a sitting duck. "Si Farvel, Greg. Det vil være over snart, og min hevn blir funnet." Her accent changed dramatically and he recognised it. As her voice was all too familiar for his liking.

–

Nick and Catherine ran down the corridor of the hospital. One thing was on their minds; were they too late?

_A/N: Will Greg be ok? And who is the woman's fifth name? Please review to find out? _


	9. Denial

_Just Another Scene: Chapter Nine._

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own CSI._

_Denial._

"Your mother left my brother for that bastard you call a father!" She said angrily. Greg knew this woman as her brother had been his father.

"Listen, Lauren, calm down. Surely there is some sort of way we can-" He was cut of as a knife entered his chest, probably puncturing a lung. He gasped in pain as she withdrew the knife.

"He died because of what she did. Your pathetic mother needs to suffer the same loss as he did!"

"Listen." He tried to speak. "He was a great man, would he..." He swallowed in pain. "Want you to.. do this?" He gritted his teeth in pain. Lauren smiled insanely and plunged the knife into his chest again.

"I have had plenty of practice doing this. The number three killer." Greg's face paled even more. His sister had been killed by the number three killer, she was her/his latest victim. "12 wounds to the chest. And she will claim another victim." Not a good position to be in!

–

Nick and Catherine ran down the hall with their guns drawn. Neither of them had guessed that something could happen in the hospital – a place that was supposed to be safe, but something had.

They arrived outside Greg's room and, while Nick was desperately trying to open the locked door, they could hear the conversation taking place inside. Catherine motioned for Nick to move back as she aimed her gun at the lock. After Nick was standing safely behind her she pulled the trigger and fired three bullets. The door swung open.

–

She had plunged the knife into his chest 9 times. Being smart, she had not stabbed his heart – he would die slowly and painfully, just like his father. Three gunshots sounded as her hand froze in the air. Two people entered the room – Greg's co-workers. "Farvel min nevø." She said before plunging the knife down one last time.

–

Nick and Catherine entered the hospital room. A woman stood over Greg with a bloody knife, she looked at them and said something in a foreign language before stabbing him one last time. They both pulled the triggers but it was too late. She smiled and dropped to the floor, a pool of blood forming on the floor. The pair looked at Greg, he was covered in blood with 10 stab wounds on his chest.

Catherine quickly found some Doctors while Nick tried to stop the blood flow.

– Was it too late?

A/N: Please review!


	10. Life's too short

_Just another scene: Chapter 10._

_A/N: The last chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI!_

_Life's too short._

Catherine, Nick, Sara, Grissom and Riley all sat in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for news on Greg's condition. Not a single one of them could believe that a family member of Greg's had done this, and they were also finding it difficult to believe that they could lose him again. Riley was still using crutches for support, Nick and Grissom had taken to pacing or, in Nick's case, punching a wall or two. Catherine's face was a ghastly shade of white, people could mistake her for being the patient – not think they were waiting for news on someone. Sara looked like she was made of stone, her face was straight and portraying no emotion, but everyone could tell she was worrying like crazy.

–

Dr Kingston walked into the waiting room after changing from his blood soaked scrubs into a formal suit, he had a feeling that Greg's friends would not enjoy having a man tell them the news while covered in blood – who would? He looked at the room, the only people in there he could recognise as people who had been visiting Greg before, so there was no need to use the family room. "Is anyone here for Gregory Sanders?" They all stood up. "The knife punctured his lung, we managed to repair all the damage, and he should make a full recovery." He informed them.

Everyone in the room sighed in relief – it was over. Riley smiled, this had taught her one important lesson in life.

Life's too short. She was going to ask Greg out... eventually.

A/N: Good ending?


End file.
